The Probability of Love at First Sight
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the smart, serious, and not to mention, very attractive, CEO of the Heartfilia Concern. And then there's Natsu Dragneel, the reckless, happy-go-lucky, and somewhat juvenile heir to Dragneel Corps. They're so very different, complete opposites, and yet, they easily mix. Does love at first sight really exist?


**Yeah...I know...I have so many other stories that I need to either update, or discontinue because I haven't updated them in forever. Believe me, I know. These types of stories just seem to be so popular that I wanted to try one too! So here it is. Did you guys read the new chapter of thee manga yet? I cried pretty much the whole time I read it, and for a long time afterward. **

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I am, and I'm only writing it!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Fairy Tail. But do you think if I wished for it as much as Gajeel wished for a cat, that I would get it? No. Probably not. **

Chapter One

Oh, Tonight

{_Happiness hit her, like a train on a track. Coming towards her, stuck still, no turning back._}

The young blonde sighed as she scanned one of the _many _pages before her. She hummed discontentedly as she read the terms. This was normal, then why was she so tired of reading it?

Indeed, enter the daily life of Lucy Heartfilia, the CEO of Heartfilia Concerns, one of the biggest cooperate businesses around. Every morning, Lucy woke exactly at six, after her alarm rang twice. It never made it to the third ring because she always turned it off before then.

Next, the blonde would take a shower, then eat a light breakfast, usually consisting of a cinnamon roll and a mocha late. After that, she would head to the office and arrive exactly at seven-thirty, half an hour before the office even opened.

She would work until five, sometimes not even taking lunch, then she would go home, eat a light dinner, maybe watch a little TV, but usually she would work. At nine o'clock, she would go to bed. Only to wake promptly at six the next morning to repeat the cycle.

Lucy groaned and pulled at her hair. Her receptionist, the ever serious Erza Scarlet, looked at her in concern. "Are you alright Lucy?" she asked.

The blonde whacked the thick stack of papers she was holding with the back of her hand. "This proposition is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "I thought it was fine at first, but this-! I won't allow it! I'm rejecting this, ASAP!"

Erza frowned and walked over to her bosses' desk. She leaned over Lucy's shoulder to examine the papers. After reading a few lines, her frown deepened. "He wants you to marry his son?" she asked, the words tasted bitter as they rolled off her tongue.

Lucy huffed and threw the thick stack down. "Indeed! The nerve of him!" she yelled.

Erza sighed. "Well, you _are _the head of one of the biggest business companies in Fiore. It's to be expected that you get these kind of propositions."

Lucy groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know. But, I can't believe he would be so bold as to...as to say it like that!" she looked up at Erza. "Take this awful thing away from me. Please."

Erza chuckled and picked up the stack. "Want me to throw it out?"

Lucy nodded, her head dropping to her chest.

Erza smirked and shook her head. Lucy sighed heavily before picking up the next stack of papers. Yes, this was the daily life of Lucy Heartfilia, reading papers and propositions, approving papers and propositions, rejecting papers and propositions, going to long meetings, work, work, work.

But Lucy didn't mind. Yes, sometimes those papers, propositions, and meetings were...intolerable, but it was what she did. Honestly, Lucy was a work-a-holic. She herself didn't realize it, but her few friends certainly did. Erza was one of them. The two had been close ever since middle school when Lucy had accidentally spilled milk on Erza's uniform.

Lucy's other friend would be Levy McGarden, the cheerful bookworm and successful journalist. The three were very close, almost like sisters, some might say. And both Levy and Erza noticed how...dedicated Lucy was to her work.

Of course, it was understandable. She wanted to keep the company successful, as it had been when her father had been CEO. Unfortunately, Jude Heartfilia had to retire because of heart trouble, and so the duty was thrust upon Lucy at a young age. She had been ready for it though, because she'd been trained for this position since she was just a little girl.

She had graduated top of her class at The College of Magnolia with full honors. She was very intelligent, strict, serious, and not to mention, very attractive. Sometimes, she could be too serious, as one time she had stayed at the office all night just to approve a stack of business propositions. It wasn't like they were on a deadline, they could have waited until morning.

And that's when Erza and Levy realized that Lucy was a work-a-holic.

Erza tapped a pen on the top of her desk as she observed Lucy through the glass panels. The scarlet headed young woman knew that she needed to come up with some way to get her friend out of the office. She just didn't know what.

Her brown eyes traveled down to her own personal calendar. Suddenly, she smiled, the perfect plan forming in her mind.

A while later, a knock on Lucy's glass office door made her look up.

"What is it Erza? Is it time for that meeting with the board?" she asked.

Erza shook her head. "No Lucy. The thing is, I was wondering if you could come to dinner with me tonight. There's a nice place I know of downtown. Jellal took me there the other night. They have delicious food. And you've been needing to get out."

Lucy frowned slightly. "But, I have to look over the Hargeon Port proposition. You know, about repairing it after that incident."

Erza frowned. "Lucy. You need to come. You have to get out of the office. It'll be good for you. And it's not like that proposition is time sensitive. Hargeon Port can wait one night."

"But-"

Erza shook a finger, glaring at her. "No buts, Lucy. You're coming, and that's final."

Lucy meekly nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Even Lucy didn't want to get on Erza's bad side. She was pretty scary, even if you were her boss.

The blonde sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and looked back down at the stack of papers on her desk. "I guess I'm going out tonight." she muttered, picking up her pen.

Okay, maybe she was enjoying herself a little. After all, this was better than sitting at home by herself and eating some dull flavorless salad. Erza smiled at her across the table, the two of them talking about the latest date that her secretary had with her boyfriend, Jellal Fernandez.

"-and then he just looked at me with a helpless expression on his face." Erza said in between bites and laughter.

Lucy chuckled. "Sounds like he's been good to you."

Erza nodded thoughtfully, chewing on her lasagna. "Yes, Jellal's sweet. You know Lucy, you should get a boyfriend."

Lucy almost choked on her ravioli. "W-what?"

Erza raised a brow. "You know, a boyfriend."

Lucy pushed her ravioli around her plate. "I don't know. I think you've been spending too much time with Aquarius. She's rubbing off on you."

The scarlet headed young woman chuckled. "I doubt it. But anyway, I'm serious Lucy. You could use some excitement in your life. All you do is work, work, and more work. A young girl like you needs to have some fun. Live a little."

Lucy bit her lip. "I guess you're right. But I can't just abandon the company and father."

Erza smiled softly. "I'm not asking you to do that. Just to have some fun once in a while. You're a young woman, have a fling or two." Lucy blushed. "Or get a hobby. I know that you love to read. Writing too."

Lucy sighed. "I guess you're right. I-"

She cut herself off when someone bumped her glass and water spilled on her skirt. She quickly let out a shriek, surprised at the cold liquid that suddenly splattered all over her. The person who bumped her turned around.

Her eyes widened.

Standing before her was probably the hottest guy she'd ever seen in her life. His eyes were black as onyx, and his face was chiseled just so. She swore she saw his six pack abs through his tight white dress shirt, and he was _very _muscular. His skin was tan, and he had a white scarf wrapped around his neck, strange for this time of year. But the most shocking thing about him was his hair. His rosy _pink _hair that shot up in all directions and seemed to defy gravity.

Lucy felt herself blush by just _looking _at him.

The hot mystery guy shook his hands frantically. "Sorry, sorry!" he apologized, his voice deep, yet boyish sounding. "I didn't mean to!"

Lucy cleared her throat. "Ah, no! It's alright! Really!"

The man took her hand. "Here, come with me. I'll get you cleaned up." he said, pulling her away from a shocked Erza.

He led her into the kitchen and sat her on the counter. Lucy blushed when he lifted her effortlessly up onto the cool marble. "Here." he said, handing her a towel.

"Thank you." she said, taking it and sopping up the water on her navy blue pencil skirt.

He ran a hand through his spiky locks. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. I was in a hurry and I as passed by your table, and I must've bumped your glass."

Lucy smiled. "It's alright, really. But, should we really be back here? We could get into trouble, couldn't we?"

The man grinned at her. "I doubt it. I own this place after all."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You-you own it?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

Lucy froze. Wait a minute...pink hair...toned muscles...white scarf...this was...this was...

He stuck out his hand. "Natsu Dragneel."

Yep. The heir to Dragneel Corps, the one and only Natsu Dragneel. He was famous, but then again so was she. They were complete opposites though. Lucy was serious, strict, and devoted to work while Natsu was reckless, happy-go-lucky, and _hot. _Lucy always thought he was attractive, but in person he was even better.

She mentally kicked herself. How could she be thinking those kinds of thoughts now? Wait. Now? Why was she even thinking them in the first place?

Lucy shook his hand and smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Dragneel."

He scoffed. "Please, you don't have to call me that. Makes it sound like I'm an old man, and I'm certainly not. Just call me Natsu."

Lucy chuckled. "Then, it's nice to meet you, Natsu."

He grinned at her. "The pleasure's all mine, Miss Heartfilia."

She lightly whacked his shoulder. "Hey, if I get to call you Natsu, then you can call me Lucy."

Natsu's grin widened. "Alright. Lucy it is then." he helped her down off the counter. "So Lucy, how do you like the food here?"

She thought for a moment. "It's delicious. My friend brought me here for dinner tonight. She highly recommended it, and she knows her food. Trust me. Her favorite is your strawberry cake."

Natsu laughed. "So she's the one who comes and orders strawberry cake all the time! I was wondering about that."

Lucy smiled. "I'm sure she'd love to meet you. You know, other than that brief encounter when you accidentally spilled water on me earlier."

"I'd like that." he said, linking his arm in hers. "Do you mind if I eat with you? I was just coming in to eat earlier when I bumped into you."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't mind at all. And I'm sure Erza wouldn't either."

Lucy led him back to their table, where Erza was waiting. The scarlet haired woman looked up at her questioningly.

The blonde smiled and gestured to the man on her arm. "Erza, this is Natsu Dragneel, he owns this nice place. He was wondering if you wouldn't mind him eating with us. I told him it was fine."

A half smile half smirk adorned Erza's face. "Oh my, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dragneel. Do come and sit with us. I'd like that very much, and Lucy would too."

Lucy shivered slightly at the look on Erza's face as the two took their seats. That look...it couldn't mean good things. She nervously picked up her fork and took a bite of slightly cold ravioli. Natsu beckoned a waiter over and told him his order.

Erza looked at the two. In her mind, they would make a perfect couple. Although she knew from the media that they were complete opposites, Natsu more like a delinquent school boy, and Lucy like the nerdy schoolgirl devoted to her work. And yet, weren't those the same type of couples who often got together in movies, books, and TV shows?

A small smile made it's way onto the scarlet headed woman's face as she watched the two talking and smiling. It was good to see Lucy smile again, it wasn't something that happened very often. Yes, she could be wrong, but this looked to her like the beginnings of love.

**Yeah. It didn't quite turn out like I wanted it to, but oh well. I still like it. **

**I actually proofread this! Amazing, right?! **

**Anyway, I'd love it if you favorited, followed, and especially reviewed! **

**You guys should know by now that the more reviews I receive, the more likely I am to update, right?**

**Bye for now!**

**- Sonata**


End file.
